


Death of the Party

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione wants to go home. The party at the Weasley's house has wiped her out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 44





	Death of the Party

The party had lasted _far_ too long in Hermione’s opinion. She was ready to leave an hour ago. She tugged subtly on Severus’ sleeve again.

“Yeah?” he whispered into her ear, already knowing what she wanted. She looked pleadingly up at him. She knew he understood. He made quick excuses and they said their goodbyes to the Potters. She wasn’t usually the one who wanted to leave, but she was worn out. Having to deal with Ron’s blistering comments was enough, but Mrs. Weasley’s constant nagging had pushed her rather far. _No, they were not getting married anytime soon, thanks. No, they weren’t thinking of having kids. And they were already a family, thank you oh so very much._

He Apparated them home and walked her inside.

“Alright, love?” He asked. She kept her head down and sniffled. He took her into his arms in a second. “Don’t pay attention to their comments, dear. Weasley will have to get over himself and Molly… well Molly is going to have to learn that not everyone finds fulfillment in chasing around ungrateful little sprogs all day.” She laughed at that. 

“It’s just tiring, year after year.”

“I know, peanut.” He kissed the top of her head, “why don’t I go grab the ice cream?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she smiled.

Minutes later they were cuddling in bed with blankets and ice cream. All memories of the soured evening were long behind them. 

They had a night full of cuddles, ice cream, and films ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> (Thanks to MizzAdams for helping me with the wording in this!!)


End file.
